


secret

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, hehehehehe, hmmmmm what do ya think, i'm planning to write a full fic bout thiz, mysterious gf sakura, streamer sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: being a crewmate or being a smitten boyfriend?sasuke uchiha knows his priorities straight.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 27
Kudos: 153





	secret

the whole world knows the famous sasuke uchiha has a girlfriend. with his public life as a famous gamer and streamer where millions of people watch his every move, his love life is completely off-camera.

all the information the world knows would be her name is a flower's namesake and her eyes are green, based on sasuke's q&a stream last year. most of his fans speculate that his girl's name is "sakura" since he's from japan, but he neither denied nor confirmed this news.

so why was #HornySasuke trending on twitter worldwide? here's the rundown of what happened:

he was busy playing among us with other players when a tiny voice was heard from his end— "love?"

sasuke turned his head distractedly, since he was playing as a crewmate, and was visibly stunned by whatever (or whoever) he saw; then he smirked. after this, his eyes went back to the camera and turned it off.

the fans are still not sure if it's deliberate or not but he actually 'forgot' to turn off his mic. the scenario went like this:

*footsteps coming closer*

🍅: is this new?

🌸: mhmm... (some shuffling sounds) you like it?

🍅: (creaking noise; maybe his gamer chair?) yeah...

(more soft sounds like a snap of fabric against skin and a muted giggle, obviously from her)

🌸: stop it..! (more soft giggles) sasuke-kun...

🍅: does it mean i can take this off later?

(she didn't answer but there was a sound that definitely hinted they kissed because there was a manly grunt that was louder than their hushed voices)

at this point, sasuke was already murdered by TheRamenLover in the game; and the fans are getting wild on his stream.

🌸: go back to work. i'll cook dinner.

(more smooch sounds)

🍅: love you

🌸: mmm... i love you too, love.

after a few moments, his camera turned back on and everyone can see the flushed skin of his neck and face, "oh, i'm dead."

he finally saw the comments and realized what happened. with his perfect poker face, no one knows if he really did that on purpose. he asked, "you heard all that?"

his eyes followed the tons of screaming comments on the chat and smirked again, "can't blame me— my girl's pretty hot."

as he prepared for their game's round to end, he leaned back on his chair with nothing less than a smug grin.

"sorry, she's for my eyes only."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: because I AM SO IN LOVE WITH GAMER SSK AND HIS SECRET GF SKR HHIHHHI


End file.
